cosesdegermanesfandomcom-20200213-history
La merda del cul
La merda del cul és el capítol 5 de la temporada 2 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 13 en total. Es va estrenar el 25 de setembre del 2016. Argument El capítol comença a la casa de la telerrealitat, on la Kimberly rep una trucada que prové ďun origen desconegut, i li diu que el seu director és un espia que està treballant per al Yusma del món paraŀlel, i ell està a la recerca ďella i de la seva germana Karla per controlar-les, i si fos necessari, eliminar-les quan ell pensi que elles són un problema per a allò que el Yusma estigui planejant. Llavors el missatge es desconnecta i es destrueix de ľordinador de la Kimberly per no ser trobat pel Yusma o el seu equip de noies. Llavors el director de la casa li ve a dir a la Kimberly: “Has fet el teu treball sobre la qualitat ďaquesta casa?” i la Kimberly respon que sí, i li donarà la màxima puntuació. Però quan ell se’n va, ella diu: “Et donaré la merda del cul”. I llavors truca a la Karla i li diu que han de vigilar el que ells facin, ja que el director és un espia. La Karla es queda sorpresa. Mentrestant, en un lloc secret, el director diu al Yusma que pensa que algú els ha dit a les germanes que ell les està controlant, i potser ja saben que és un espia. El Yusma li diu que ha de fer que la Kimberly deixi la casa, i llavors ell s’encarregarà ďelles. El director li pregunta al Yusma: “Vas fer una fusió mental amb la regenta Andrea alguna vegada?” i el Yusma diu amb orgull: “Li vaig fer una fusió mental i un petó. Però haig de fer una altra vegada una fusió mental amb ella per obtenir més informacions. Tu has de seguir la teva missió”. En un carrer de Bàrcinon, la Karla està caminant amb el seu xicot, fins que rep una trucada de la seva germana, i li diu que vingui a la casa de la telerrealitat de pressa. La Karla no entén gens ni mica, però la Kimberly diu que és urgent. A la casa, la Kimberly està amb les seves maletes, i la Karla i el seu xicot ve a preguntar què passa, i la Kimberly diu que ella ha quedat fora del projecte de la telerrealitat. A casa, les dues germanes arriben, i estan tristes. Els seus pares diuen que no es preocupin per això, i la Kimberly diu que han de saber una cosa, i els ho explica tot. Els seus pares ho entenen, i la Karla i el seu xicot diuen a la Kimberly que ells tres han ďestar junts si volen ajudar la FEF amb els seus problemes, i ľalmirall 21 confia en elles. Els pares de les noies les ajudaran en el que calgui, i el xicot de la Karla li diu a la seva xicota que podrien tornar a ľhotel Kasa Tot, perquè fa temps que ells no hi van estar allà. Els tres decideixen anar amb metro fins a la Kasa Tot, per parlar amb el doble ďen Jordy. Una vegada allà, les noies diuen al xicot de la Karla que es quedi fora per vigilar, i elles entraran a ľoficina ďen Jordy. Una vegada dins, troben una dona que diu que en Jordy està malalt, i ella té el control de ľoficina fins que ell estigui bé de nou. La Kimberly no s’ho creu. La Kimberly li diu a la Karla que està segura que no està malalt, només està fent alguna altra cosa en un altre lloc i mentrestant no pot encarregar-se de ľhotel. La Kimberly demana a la dona si poden fer un cop ďull dins de ľoficina ďen Jordy, ja que elles són amigues ďell. La dona accepta, i diu que es quedarà prop de la porta en cas que elles vulguin alguna cosa. Dins de ľoficina, la Kimberly diu que han ďutilitzar el transportador secret, però troben que tots els objectes ďalta tecnologia ďen Jordy els han tret ďallà. Només hi ha papers de ľhotel. La Karla diu: “I ara què?” i la Kimberly diu a la dona: “Pots venir amb nosaltres?” i pregunta si ella sap on estan les coses importants ďen Jordy. La dona diu: “Falta alguna cosa? No ho sabia”. La Kimberly diu que no és res, i li diu que han ďanar-se’n. La dona diu: “Si voleu una altra cosa, digueu-m’ho”. Al metro, la Kimberly està pensant en el que ha passat, i li diu a la Karla que el costat enemic sap que elles dos estan ajudant la FEF, i els serà difícil continuar amb la seva missió. Ľúnica opció és anar a la Terra, sigui com sigui. El xicot de la Karla diu: “I puc venir amb vosaltres per ajudar-vos?” i la Kimberly diu que no seria una bona idea, però la Karla diu: “Seria exceŀlent”. I li diu a la Kimberly que ara ell és part de ľequip, perquè sap tot el que elles dos saben. La Kimberly accepta. Mentrestant a la casa de la telerrealitat, el director està parlant amb el Yusma en una secció de la casa secreta, quan de sobte es teletransporta una merda. El Yusma la veu, i diu que la regenta Andrea ľha transportada allà, i diu: “Marxeu tots vosaltres ďaquí, és una bomba!” però no hi ha temps per actuar, la bomba explota i tota la casa és destruïda, morint tots els de la casa. Les dues germanes i els seus pares estan veient a la televisió ľexplosió de la casa de la telerrealitat, i la Karla diu: “Ets conscient del que hem causat nosaltres? No hauria passat això si nosaltres no ens haguéssim ficat en els assumptes de la FEF”. I la Kimberly diu que ara que ja es troben implicades en els assumptes de la FEF, han ďajudar ľalmirall 21 en el que elles puguin. La Kimberly se’n va a dormir, perquè diu que té son. La Karla es quedarà a veure sola la televisió. A la nit, la Kimberly té un somni on tot està ple de merda de persona i la imatge ďuna noia maca amb el cabell castany clar, i també està el Yusma qui diu que aquesta noia és la principal amenaça per la FEF i per a ell, és a dir, ella és una enemiga comuna. Per això intentarà ajudar-los, encara que ell no vulgui coŀlaborar amb la FEF, i també diu que ľexplosió la va causar ella. El seu somni acaba, i la Kimberly es desperta. La Kimberly diu a la Karla que ha tingut un somni creat per el Yusma on ell li ha dit informacions importants, i han de fer una fusió mental entre les dues germanes per poder entendre millor el somni. Les dues germanes fan la fusió mental, i comparteixen el somni. La Karla diu que compartirà el somni també amb el seu xicot quan estiguessin junts. I les dues germanes tornen a dormir de nou. Al matí, ľordinador de la Kimberly rep de nou un missatge personal, i ďaquesta vegada es revela que prové del Jordy de debò, i li diu que va ser ell qui li va avisar del director de la casa de la telerrealitat. També diu que elles van descobrir moltes coses de la FEF, no obstant això diu que necessita la seva ajuda. La Kimberly avisa a la Karla, i les dues parlen amb en Jordy. Però per parlar amb seguretat, les transportarà a la seva nau. Les dues noies accepten, i són teletransportades. A la nau ďen Jordy, ell diu que ja és hora de tornar al seu hotel, perquè la seva missió ha acabat, i des ďara s’encarregarà ell de tot. No obstant això, els dóna a les noies la missió ďentrar sense permís a ľedifici Pulá i treure informació de les tres entitats de ľunivers, i de la línia temporal original. I el que és més important: com viatjar fins al moment en què es va produir ľalteració de la història, per corregir la història i evitar el que va esdevenir que no hauria ďhaver esdevingut, ja que les desgràcies a la FEF es poden evitar si la història és corregida, i en aquesta línia temporal alternativa la FEF no durarà gaire. Les noies diuen que és una idea exceŀlent, però hi ha un problema: van descobrir que a la línia temporal original, la que ell vol corregir, elles dues no existeixen! En Jordy respon que no ho sabia, ni sap per què, però ja descobrirà la resposta. I llavors, les noies tornen a casa seva. Categoria:Capítols en:The Shit of the Ass es:La mierda del culo fr:La merde du cul gl:A merda do cu it:La merda del culo pt:A merda do cu ro:Căcatul curului ru:Дерьмо задницы